Heat Wave
by Dru
Summary: During a alien induced heatwave, Ianto faces dangerous consequences.


Characters, Pairing: Jack, Owen, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh  
Summary: During a alien induced heatwave, Ianto faces dangerous consequences.  
WARNINGS/Authors Note: Nothing shocking in a Torchwood fic(is Owen cursing surprising to anyone?) I actually wrote this ages and ages ago, but we just got around to harem working on it, and getting it finished. 

It was a heat wave. Some bloody fucking aliens decided to vacation in Cardiff, but found it too cold, so do they bugger off to Jamaica, or something? No! The bastards use some alien device to make Cardiff into a sauna.

Owen wiped angrily at the sweat running down his forehead, and pulled at the neck of his shirt, trying to get a breeze. It had to be at least 41 degrees. And according to Jack it was only going to get hotter, faster.

The whole team was out trying to track down the aliens, so Jack could nicely explain Earth was not a vacation spot for aliens, but he could recommend some lovely beach resort planets they would love.

Owen looked over at Ianto and rolled his eyes. Fucking stupid tea boy. Refused to strip off like every other sane person in Cardiff had. The whole team was in shorts and tank tops. Hell even Jack had left the coat at the hub and was down to shorts (or rather trousers cut off with scissors while they all watched in amusement), and a under shirt.

But Ianto? He was still in a full suit, complete with waistcoat and jacket. There was no doubt he was going to keel over any time now. Owen was just waiting for it, and mentally going over the medical supplies he has on hand and in the SUV. Maybe getting queasy would make Ianto listen in the future.

Ianto insisted one of them had to look like a professional. Owen insisted none of them needed to drop dead from heat stroke. Ianto refused to listen.

Like anyone bloody cares how you look, when we're all melting into puddles on the ground?!

Owens's hand shot out and kept Ianto from falling over.

"Err sorry. Tripped."

Owen sighed and spoke slowly, while he wiped the sweat out of his eyes with one hand. "You're dizzy. From heat exhaustion. You idiot."

"I'm standing, so I can't be having heat exhaustion." Ianto reasoned.

Owen gave him a glare. "Would you just take off some fucking layers already?! I'll take you back to the SUV, get you hydrated, and cooled off, and we can find the fucking alien and get this fucking shit finished!"

"We'll find the alien faster, if you'd stop harassing me about what I'm wearing!" Ianto snapped, yanking his arm free from Owen's hand and taking off after the others at a run.

"Oh that's brilliant! Yes! Run in the middle of the heat wave while wearing a full suit! I should let you die, you Darwin Award winner!"

Ianto pulled off his coat, still running and threw it at Owen. "Fine! There! Are you happy now?!"

"Take more off!"

"I am not a stripper!"

"You- arugh! It's 41 degrees out! And you're dressed like it's the middle of winter!"

"It is." Ianto turned on his heel to glare at Owen. Great. Now Ianto was being stubborn and cranky.

"And a alien is causing a massive heat wave! TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES!" Near by, people stopped and stared at Owen's screaming.

"Owen as much as I love getting Ianto's naked, now is really not the time! Do it after we find the suspects!" Jack yelled from ahead of them.

Ianto groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as he caught up to the others. "Jack, please. Not in public. Owen is bad enough..."

Jack flashed him a grin. "What? As adorable as you are _in _those suits, you're even better out of them. Why's Owen trying to get you naked by the way?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Ianto. "Should I be jealous?"

Owen caught up with them and glared. "You're boy toy here, has heat exhaustion, and is going to keel over dead any minute now! Because the idiot refuses to change like the rest of us!"

Jack looked at Ianto in concern.

"I'm fine." Ianto growled.

"No you bloody well aren't." Owen growled back. He really, really wasn't. It was quickly becoming apparent that Ianto was quickly deteriorating. Owen should have stepped in sooner. He glanced over at his teammates "Do any of you have water? Ianto, if you don't sit down right now I'm going back to the SUV and getting the weevil tranquilizers. Aliens or no fucking aliens." Ianto wouldn't be any help anyway, and maybe they could get him to stay in the shade with a bottle of water until the chase was over.

"'m fine." Ianto murmured, words slurring softly. "really. 'm 'kay."

"Ianto?" Jack reached out, just in time to catch the younger man as he collapsed. "Shit! Ianto?!"

Ianto curled inwards, bracing himself against Jack as he heaved, a thin stream of bile splattering on the sidewalk.

Owen bodily shoved Jack of the way, and lowered Ianto to the ground quickly examining him. "Pulse over the moon, not sweating, skin dry and red, yeah he's having fucking heat stroke. FUCK!" Owen yanked Ianto's waistcoat open, buttons flying, and did the same to the shirt pulling it off. "Ianto! Oi, Ianto!" Owen snapped his fingers in the Welshman's face, and swore as Ianto stared past him, eyes rolling up in their sockets.

"Help me get him to the SUV, we need to cool him off _NOW_!"

Jack scooped Ianto up and started running back to the SUV. "Gwen, Tosh keep looking for the alien! We need to stop this heat wave!"

The women hesitated for a moment but obeyed, turning back to keep following the signal from the alien device, as Jack and Owen dashed back to the SUV.

Once they reached the vehicle, Jack slid Ianto onto the ground in the SUV's meager shadow, while Owen opened the back. Jack jumped into the front to turn on the air conditioning, redirecting the vents.

Owen finished yanking off Ianto's clothes, getting him down to his boxers, and yanked out the ice chest Ianto had put in the car earlier with ice packs, and water bottles, and started pouring water over him.

Jack came back around. "SUV's cooling off."

Owen nodded sharply. "Up." They carefully slid him into the back of the SUV. Owen pulled out an IV kit, cursing as he tried to prep a dehydrated vein. After a few false starts he got a line in cleanly and then hung the saline from a hook in the ceiling.

"Need to get him cooled off." Owen pressed a thermometer into Ianto's ear. "Shit 40 degrees. Grab a couple of those ice packs. Wrap them up in clothes."

Owen stuffed the ice packs Jack handed him under Ianto's armpits and onto his groin, and poured more water over him. "Fan him. Need evaporation to cool him off." Jack found something he could use to fan Ianto, and started quickly fanning with one hand, while the other ran though Ianto's now damp hair, flinching at the heat baking off the young man.

"Just so you know, if he lives I'm never letting him out of the hub if the temperature goes over 30 degrees. I fucking swear, the man can not be trusted with his own health!" Owen snarled while he took Ianto's temperature again.

"I'm not arguing. I'm thinking the same thing..." Jack murmured.

"Seriously, he's supposed to be a genius right? How fucking hard is it to understand taking your clothes off when it's hot?!"

Jack shook his head and stared at the still, flushed features of his lover. "He's- he's going to be ok right?"

Owen busied him self with looking though the medical kit.

"Owen?!"

"Jack, Ianto's an idiot. If he'd have taken some clothes off, and come back to the SUV to cool off and rehydrate, I'd say he'd be fine with no problem, but heatstroke is more serious. He's dehydrated. Considering what he threw up, or didn't throw up, back there he hasn't even been drinking his water like the rest of us. His internal cooling system isn't working, and his temperature is high enough to cause brain damage, or damage to other organs. That's why we have to cool him down and get fluids into him."

Jack stared at Owen in horror. "Brain damage?"

"Yeah." Owen muttered watching Ianto's chest rise and fall with his rapid breathing, as he wrapped his fingers around the younger man's wrist to feel his racing pulse.

They worked for several minutes, fanning and wiping Ianto down with the cold water.

Ianto's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at them in a daze. He looked down and gawked when he saw his state of undress. "J'ck? Wha-?" He tried to sit up and Jack stopped him with a hand in the middle of his chest.

"Ianto, you're sick. You need to lay still, while we cool you off okay?"

"…aliens?" Ianto asked drowsily.

"Girls are taking care of it. Ianto, you fucking move and I'll break your legs." Owen growled, pouring water over his head again as Ianto shifted.

Ianto blinked rapidly. "...why?"

"You're temperature is-" Owen paused to check again. "39.40 degrees! Well congratulations, at least we're out of brain poaching territory. You still need to lay still. Here. Drink." Owen ordered handing him a cold bottle of water from the cooler.

Ianto took the bottle and stared at them with confusion, and more when he saw the needle sticking into the back of his hand. "What-"

"Shut up and drink. You have heat stroke. From now on when I tell you to take off your clothes, you take off your clothes!" Owen snapped.

Ianto still look bewildered, but started sipping from the water bottle. He wrinkled his nose ad gagged slightly. "Oh for Christ's sake." Owen muttered, snatching the bottle back and exchanging it for a lukewarm one that Gwen had left on the seat. Ianto sipped tentatively.

"Better?" Owen asked.

Ianto nodded, letting Jack help him hold the bottle to his lips.

"Not too fast. You get sick in here and you're cleaning it up."

Jack looked at Owen. "How is he?"

"As long as he stays awake, and coherent he'll be okay. Damn lucky, but okay."

Slowly Ianto regained his color, but seemed content to lean against Jack as the older man directed Gwen and Tosh, using the SUV's computers to help them.

It took longer than expected, but in the end the alien device was found. Jack ruffled Ianto's hair. "Tosh thinks she can shut it off easily. I don't know about you but I'm ready for this heat wave to be over."

"Mmph" Ianto agreed, rolling his head to look at Owen. "...can I get dressed?"

Owen glared. "No! Why in hell would I let you get dressed? You're still too hot."

"….cause it's snowing?" Ianto blinked up at him drowsily, one hand lifting in a lazy wave at the window.

Owen spun around, staring in disbelief at the fat soft flakes drifting by.

"Fucking hell."


End file.
